Let It Rip Boys and Girls!
by Mizu Kouken
Summary: My way of beyblade starting all over again with girl OC thrown in that brings in new adventures and surprises. Pairings will be OC/Kai OC/Ray OC/Tyson OC/Max.


**Let It Rip Boys and Girls!**

**A/N**-Okay, so I didn't like how my other story was turning out so I'm rewriting it to my liking as I have come up with a better idea, for the story anyway. Also another writer-I'M NOT POINTING FINGERS HERE OR ANYTHING!!! Labeled his/her story the same title as mine claiming that all stories, characters, yata, yata, etc. etc. was his/hers so I will give him/her the respect they ask and rename my story from Beyblade X Revolution to-Let It Rip Boys And Girls!

**Summary**-It goes back to the beginning of the Beyblade episodes when the Teams first meet except I'm throwing in a bit my own ideas of the storyline.

**Rating**-PG-13 may go up. I'll warn you before any bloody or cursing scenes if I have any in the episode/chapters so for those of you who don't want to read may skip them.

**NO COPYRIGHTING**-You may borrow one or two of my ideas if you politely ask me first!

**Disclaimer**-I do not own Beyblade if I did then I would be a multibillionaire.

**-****Chapter 1****: And Kami Said There Was Light!-**

"TAKAO, WAKE UP YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL LIL' DUDE!!!!" a voice erupted from within the Kinomiya dojo making dogs bark and cats hiss.

The only response was a snore emitting from a 16 year old teen _(A/N: I changed the ages) _that was apparently asleep as you could see from how he was still in bed with one leg stuck out from the covers one harm hanging out and the tuft of spiky navy hair sticking out.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall soon to stop outside the door to Takao's room said door slid open to reveal an elderly man with a white ponytail, mustache, and brown eyes also wearing a white kendogi and black hakama to go along with the whole getup.

The man stepped over to the still slumbering Takao raised his hand that clutched a pale of ice cold water and-

_SPLASH!!! _

"ARGH!!!! GRANDPA WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Takao shouted when he was finally awoken very rudely in his opinion his sapphire blue eyes open so he could glare at the person he called his grandfather.

"School," was all Grandpa said with a hand on his hip and a glare.

There was a momentary pause as Takao let that word sink into his brain before he finally realized that he had thirty minutes to get dressed and get to school!

"Aw, crap! How come my alarm didn't go off? I'm sure I set it!" he exclaimed bolting out of the covers to run for the shower.

…_..Later on after school….._

"Aw, man what a day! Can you believe how much homework Ms. Kincade piled on me, today?" Takao whined to the mousy brown haired boy next to him carrying a laptop and his school bag.

The boy's hair covered his face so much that you couldn't even see what color his eyes were only the glasses told you where they were if he had any.

"Well you were ten minutes late to school," the boy reminded Takao.

Takao was about to say something when a noise caught his attention that made him look down the hill Takao was walking beside to see a crowd of kids gathered around two beybattlers battling it out in a beydish. By the looks of things the beybattle was almost coming to an ending though as a boy with a red bandana, jean jacket with no sleeves and jeans torn at the knee caps laughed as he smashed ruthlessly into his opponent's beyblade not caring even in the slightest bit that the beyblade he was smashing into was crumbling to pieces nor the pleas and cries of his opponent Takao realized was his friend Andrew to yield the beybattle in an effort to save his beyblade.

With one last ram the beyblade was sent out of the dish were it crumbled to a pile of metal crumbs in the grass beyond repair. Tears streamed down Andrew's face as he kneeled next to the beyblade he'd probably spent hours maybe even days to create.

"M-my b-bey-b-bla-de! It's gone! Beyond repair-how could you do such a thing?" Andrew sobbed to his opponent.

Bandana boy just snickered some more before sneering, "Your beyblade was weak! You shouldn't even call yourself a beyblader sporting that pathetic thing!"

Anger rushed through Tyson's veins as he glared at the boy clenching his fist. Growling he ran down the hill much to the dismay of his friend who let out a yelp in protest.

"Hey you, what's your problem? Destroying his beyblade like that?" Takao growled as he stopped in front of the kneeling Andrew.

Bandana boy stopped laughing as he scowled a little at Takao for his interruption.

"Just having fun; why you wanna be next?" the boy sneered to Takao.

"Fun? You call this fun? Smashin' everybody's beyblade to bits? Beyblades that they've put their whole heart into making it, you're cruel you know that?" Takao growled glaring right back at the boy.

By now everyone's attention was focused on the two boys with held breaths even Andrew who had his beyblade smashed for the tension between Takao and Bandana boy was so thick someone could blow a foghorn and they wouldn't notice.

"What's your name anyway?" Takao grunted to Bandana boy.

"Grr, it's Carlos," the boy now known as Carlos answered.

"Well Carlos, what are the conditions of this little beybattle?" Takao asked hotly.

"We beybattle one on one," Carlos responded.

"Alrighty then, I'm gonna teach you not to mess with my friends!" Takao threatened producing a blue launcher, rip cord and grey beyblade of his own.

"Takao, don't!" Andrew tried to warn his friend.

But it was too late as Carlos had already loaded up his launcher to start the count down, "THREE…..TWO…..ONE, LET IT RIP!!!"

"Let it rip!" Takao sounded out launching his beyblade into the beydish to clash against Carlos's purple one.

"Go!" Takao encouraged his beyblade.

"Haha, is that all you've got? It better not be because this will be as easy as pie for me," Carlos gloated with a snickering sneer.

His beyblade rebounded into Takao's pushing it back to the edge of the beydish making Takao gasp in nervousness. To cover up his worry, Takao growled and went onto the offensive charging at Carlos's beyblade. Carlos, not one to be shown up so easily, charged his beyblade as well, then wouldn't you believe it? Carlos's beyblade's charge was so overwhelming that it knocked Takao's clear out of the beydish to the bluenette's horror.

"NOOOO," Takao moaned as he watched in slow motion the beyblade he had spent late hours into the night two weeks ago into making land behind him.

"Haha and you call yourself a beyblader! You are without-a-doubt the worst beyblader I have ever seen! If you ever want a rematch think before you actually come back," Carlos ordered before walking away clutching his beyblade.

_Later on back at the kinomiya dojo…_

"Aww man that was the worst defeat I've ever had! How am I supposed to compete with that?" Takao exclaimed lying on the floor of the Granger training room.

"Well what do you expect? You went up against a member of the Blade Shark gang. You're bound to get in some kind of trouble when you mess with one of them," the mousy brown haired boy reminded the navy.

"I know, Chief but when something like that happens to one of my friends I gotta stick up for them," Takao said to the boy now known as Chief.

Chief just sighed before leaving.

"Oh, I just wish there was a way I could defeat Carlos!" Takao whined falling back onto the floor.

Not long after that, Takao decided to get up and work on his kendo lessons. Did I mention that he was wearing a white kendogi and black hakama pants? He also took kendo lessons from his grandpa who said that if Takao was going to live with him he might as well learn the traditional kendo.

It would be several hours into his kata that something happened that threw Takao's world for a loop. The talisman in sword shrine at the back of the kendo practice room had begun to glow with a blueish white light luring Takao into staring at the puzzling light.

Edging slowly to the sword cautiously Takao observed the glowing talisman with keen interest but before the boy could so much as take a peek, the blueish white turned from just a shimmering glow into a beam that with no warning, shot at Takao. In fear of being attacked, Takao raised his arms to shield himself not realizing that he had also raised his beyblade that he clutched in his hand and it was the beyblade that the blueish white light shot into. When the chaos died down Takao deemed it safe to lower his defense when he realized something was no longer attacking him.

_"That's it? Nothing happened!"_ was Takao's thoughts.

Finally realizing that he was clutching his beyblade, Takao brought it to his face only to gasp in shock and surprise. There, shown clearly in the middle of his bitchip was an image of the shrine's sacred guardian, the Eastern Dragon of Wind, Dragoon!

"D-Dragoon! You're in my beyblade, but how?" Takao gasped out in shock.

The bitchip just flashed as if to reassure the boy. To tell Takao that the Wind Dragon had finally chosen a master.

"Yes! I bet I could beat Carlos now! WAHOO!!" Takao shouted in joy.

"Quiet down lil' dude before ya bust me ear drum!" Grandpa's voice hollered back making Takao quiet down sheepishly.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

Ren: "There's Chapter 1 Rei can you do the R & R please?"

Rei: "Read and Review please!?"


End file.
